disneyfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Vingadores: Ultimato
25 de Abril de 2019 26 de Abril de 2019 |duração = 181 minutos |idioma = Inglês Português |orçamento = $356 milhões |renda = $2.797.800.564 |anterior = Capitã Marvel Vingadores: Guerra Infinita |seguido = Homem-Aranha: Longe de Casa }} Vingadores: Ultimato é um filme do Universo Cinematográfico da Marvel e continuação do filme Vingadores: Guerra Infinita e foi lançado em 25 de abril de 2019 no Brasil e em 26 de abril de 2019 nos Estados Unidos. Sinopse Após os eventos devastadores em Vingadores: Guerra Infinita, o universo está em ruínas graças aos esforços do Titã Louco, Thanos. Com ajuda dos aliados remanescentes, os Vingadores precisam juntar-se novamente para desfazer as ações de Thanos e restaurar a ordem no universo de uma vez por todas, independente das consequências que podem lhes aguardar. Enredo Após Thanos usar as Joias do Infinito para matar metade dos seres vivos do universo, Carol Danvers resgata Nebulosa e Tony Stark no espaço. Eles se juntam aos Vingadores remanescentes - Natasha Romanoff, Bruce Banner, Steve Rogers, Rocket, Thor e James Rhodes - na missão de localizar Thanos para usar a Manopla do Infinito e desfazer suas ações, mas descobrem que o mesmo reduziu as jóias a átomos para impedir que elas fossem usadas novamente. Thor, tomado pela ira, o decapita. Cinco anos depois, os Vingadores sobreviventes decidem seguir suas próprias vidas, com Danvers ajudando outros planetas que sofreram com as ações de Thanos, Rhodes procurando por Clint Barton, que se tornou um assassino vingativo, a pedido de Natasha, e Thor, que passa seus dias bebendo e jogando vídeo-game em Nova Asgard. Scott Lang retorna do mundo quântico e se encontra com Natasha e Steve, e explica que as leis da física e do espaço-tempo não se aplicam ao reino quântico, teorizando que eles poderiam viajar no tempo através das Partículas Pym e do portal. Eles tentam convencer Tony a terminar a teoria de viagem no tempo, mas o mesmo se recusa pois tem medo de perder sua filha, Morgan. Eles, então, levam a teoria de viagem no tempo para Bruce, que agora controla sua forma de Hulk, porém ainda mantendo seu intelecto de cientista, mas os experimentos acabam falhando. Após ver uma antiga foto sua com Peter Parker, Tony termina a equação de viagem no tempo e os Vingadores, com exceção de Danvers, se separam em grupos para voltar ao passado e recuperar as Joias do Infinito. Banner, Rogers, Lang e Stark voltam para 2012, durante a invasão de Loki em Nova York, para recuperar o Tesseract, o cetro de Loki e o Olho de Agamotto. Bruce recupera o Olho após explicar os eventos do futuro para a Anciã e Steve recupera o cetro após batalhar consigo mesmo de 2012, mas Scott e Tony acabam tendo problemas e perdem o Tesseract, que Loki usa para escapar antes de ser levado preso para Asgard. Steve e Tony decidem voltar no tempo novamente, dessa vez para 1970 na base militar de Lehigh para pegar outra versão do Tesseract, que estava sendo testado pelos militares e para conseguirem mais partículas de Hank Pym, que havia acabado de inventá-las. Enquanto isso, Thor e Rocket voltam para Asgard de 2013 para extrair a Joia da Realidade de Jane Foster. Thor tem uma última conversa com sua mãe, que reconhece que este veio do futuro, e recupera o Mjölnir. Clint e Natasha voltam para Vormir em 2014, onde Natasha se sacrifica para que Clint recupere a Joia da Alma, enquanto Rhodes e Nebulosa vão para Morag, também em 2014, onde Peter Quill está prestes a roubar a Joia do Poder. Mas ao tentar retornar ao presente, Nebulosa acaba ficando para trás, pois seus circuitos são sincronizados com sua versão de 2014 que está na órbita do planeta. Ela acaba sendo capturada e torturada por Thanos, que acessa seus registros de memória e descobre sobre suas ações futuras. Sabendo de sua missão, Thanos envia a Nebulosa de 2014 de volta para os Vingadores, no lugar de sua versão futura. Ao recuperar as Jóias, Bruce usa uma nova manopla, criada por Tony, para reverter as ações de Thanos, mas enquanto estão distraídos, Nebulosa usa a máquina do tempo para trazer Thanos e seu exército de 2014 para o presente, onde ele destrói a base dos Vingadores. A manopla com as jóias acaba sendo enterrada nos escombros da base, no qual Clint consegue achá-la, mas acaba sendo perseguido pelas criaturas do exército de Thanos. Rogers, Stark e Thor decidem ganhar tempo para Clint fugir com a manopla e enfrentam Thanos. Steve consegue empunhar o Mjölnir, dando uma vantagem na batalha, mas os três são feridos e derrotados, com Thanos destruindo parcialmente o escudo do Capitão. A Nebulosa do futuro consegue convencer a Gamora de 2014 a se rebelar contra Thanos e acaba matando sua versão de 2014 que tinha conseguido pegar a manopla de Clint. Thanos, afirmando que os Vingadores eram fracos demais para aceitarem as perdas que aconteceram, decide destruir o universo, mas Doutor Estranho teleporta os outros Vingadores que foram restaurados, junto dos exércitos dos feiticeiros, Wakanda e Asgard, numa batalha final contra Thanos. Durante a batalha, Lang diz que eles precisam mandar o exército de volta para o seu tempo correto, mas Thanos tenta pegar a manopla com as jóias antes. Ele é parcialmente impedido por Danvers, que retorna a Terra após saber da batalha que estava acontecendo. Thanos derrota a Capitã com a ajuda da Joia do Poder e pega a manopla, mas antes de usá-la, Tony pega as Jóias e usa na luva de sua própria armadura, desintegrando Thanos e seu exército, mas com o custo de sua própria vida. Após o funeral de Tony, Thor decide nomear Valquíria como a rainha de Nova Asgard e parte na nave dos Guardiões da Galáxia. Steve usa a máquina do tempo mais uma vez para colocar as jóias e o Mjölnir em seus tempos corretos, mas decide não retornar para o presente, e sim viver sua vida em 1943. Ele aparece velho no mesmo local onde tinha partido e entrega um novo escudo do Capitão América para Sam Wilson. Na cena final, Steve aparece dançando com Peggy Carter. Elenco Elenco principal * Robert Downey Jr. como Tony Stark/Homem de Ferro * Chris Evans como Steve Rogers/Capitão América * Mark Ruffalo como Bruce Banner/Hulk * Chris Hemsworth como Thor Odinson * Scarlett Johansson como Natasha Romanoff/Viúva Negra * Jeremy Renner como Clint Barton/Gavião Arqueiro/Ronin * Don Cheadle como James Rhodes/Máquina de Combate * Paul Rudd como Scott Lang/Homem-Formiga * Brie Larson como Carol Danvers/Capitã Marvel * Karen Gillan como Nebulosa * Danai Gurira como Okoye * Benedict Wong como Wong * Jon Favreau como Happy Hogan * Bradley Cooper como Rocket Raccoon * Gwyneth Paltrow como Pepper Potts/Resgate * Josh Brolin como Thanos Os atores cujos personagens morreram devido aos eventos de Vingadores: Guerra Infinita incluem: * Chris Pratt como Peter Quill/Senhor das Estrelas * Zoe Saldana como Gamora * Dave Bautista como Drax o Destruidor * Vin Diesel como Groot (voz) * Tom Hiddleston como Loki Laufeyson * Elizabeth Olsen como Wanda Maximoff/Feiticeira Escarlate * Anthony Mackie como Sam Wilson/Falcão * Benedict Cumberbatch como Stephen Strange/Doutor Estranho * Tom Holland como Peter Parker/Homem-Aranha * Pom Klementieff como Mantis * Sebastian Stan como Bucky Barnes/Lobo Branco * Chadwick Boseman como T'Challa/Pantera Negra * Letitia Wright como Shuri * Evangeline Lilly como Hope Van Dyne/Vespa * Michael Douglas como Hank Pym * Michelle Pfeiffer como Janet Van Dyne * Samuel L. Jackson como Nick Fury * Cobie Smulders como Maria Hill * Carrie Coon como Próxima Meia-Noite * Michael Shaw como Corvus Glaive * Terry Notary como Cull Obsidian * Tom Vaughan-Lawlor como Fauce de Ébano Os atores que reprisam seus papéis nos filmes anteriores do MCU, incluem: * Tessa Thompson como Brunnhilde/Valquíria * Ty Simpkins como Harley Keener * Frank Grillo como Brock Rumlow/Ossos Cruzados * John Slattery como Howard Stark * Tilda Swinton como Anciã * Rene Russo como Frigga * Hayley Atwell como Peggy Carter * Robert Redford como Alexander Pierce * Natalie Portman como Jane Foster * William Hurt como Thaddeus Ross * Angela Bassett como Ramonda * Jacob Batalon como Ned Leeds * Marisa Tomei como Tia May * Winston Duke como M'Baku * Taika Waititi como Korg * Ross Marquand como Johann Schmidt/Caveira Vermelha * Kerry Condon como Sexta-Feira Elenco adicional * Hiroyuki Sanada como Akihiko * Emma Fuhrmann como Cassie Lang * Alexandra Rabe como Morgan Stark * Stan Lee como um motorista de carro de 1970 * Ken Jeong como um guarda de instalação de armazenamento * Yvette Nicole Brown como uma S.H.I.E.L.D. agente * Joe Russo como um homem de luto * Ava Russo como Lila Barton * Lia Russo como uma fã do Hulk * Jim Starlin como um homem de luto Dublagem brasileira *Tony Stark/Homem de Ferro: Marco Ribeiro *Steve Rogers/Capitão América: Duda Espinoza *Bruce Banner/Hulk: Alexandre Moreno *Thor Odinson: Mauro Horta *Natasha Romanoff/Viúva Negra: Fernanda Baronne *Clint Barton/Gavião Arqueiro/Ronin: Marcelo Garcia *James Rhodes/Máquina de Combate: Jorge Lucas *Scott Lang/Homem-Formiga: Márcio Araújo *Carol Danvers/Capitã Marvel: Fernanda Bullara *Nebulosa: Gabriela Medeiros *Okoye: Letícia Quinto *Rocket Raccoon: McKeidy Lisita *Thanos: Leonardo José *Peter Quill/Senhor das Estrelas: Raphael Rossatto *Drax o Destruidor: Mauro Ramos *Groot: Duda Ribeiro *Loki Laufeyson: Reginaldo Primo *Valquíria: Jussara Marques *Gamora: Priscila Amorim *Wanda Maximoff/Feiticeira Escarlate: Mariana Torres *Sam Wilson/Falcão: Francisco Júnior *Stephen Strange/Doutor Estranho: Fábio Azevedo *Peter Parker/Homem-Aranha: Wirley Contaifer *Mantis: Luisa Palomanes *Hope Van Dyne/Vespa: Angélica Santos *Pepper Potts: Sílvia Goiabeira *Happy Hogan: Mário Tupinambá *Hank Pym: Marcelo Pissardini *Janet Van Dyne: Sandra Mara Azevedo *Bucky Barnes/Soldado Invernal: Marcos Souza *T'Challa/Pantera Negra/Jack Rollins: Rodrigo Oliveira *Shuri: Carol Crespo *Harley Keener: Eduardo Drummond *Wong: Fábio Moura *Brock Rumlow/Ossos Cruzados: Hércules Fernando *Anciã: Miriam Ficher *Nick Fury: Márcio Simões *Korg: Marco Aurélio Campos *Maria Hill/Frigga: Márcia Coutinho *Jöhann Schmidt/Caveira Vermelha: Hélio Ribeiro *May Parker: Andrea Murucci *Ayo: Carol Valença *M'Baku: Dláigelles Riba *Alexander Pierce: Dário de Castro *Ramonda: Mônica Rossi *Jane Foster: Flávia Saddy *Laura Barton: Aline Ghezzi *Stan Lee: Carlos Seidl *Howard Stark: Samir Murad *Peggy Carter: Evie Saide *Ned: Fred Mascarenhas *Thaddeus Ross: Alfredo Martins *Sexta-Feira: Izabel Lira *Edwin Jarvis: Fernando Lopes *Jasper Sitwell: Eduardo Dascar *Fauce de Ébano: Sérgio Corcetti *Corvus Glaive: Cássius Romero *Cassie Lang: Isa Cavalcante *Próxima Meia-Noite: Maria Cláudia Cardoso ;Vozes adicionais : *Andreas Avancini *Adriana Pissardini *Adriana Torres *Amanda Manso *Amazyles de Almeida *Alessandra Araújo *Alessandra Merz *Alexandre Marconato *Alexandre Maguolo *Aline Ghezzi *Angélica Borges *Angélica Santos *Anna Giulia Chantré *Arthur Salerno *Bia Menezes *Carlos Campanile *Carlos Silveira *Cássius Romero *Cecília Lemes *César Marchetti *Charles Dalla *Dário de Castro *Denise Reis *Denise Simonetto *Duda Ribeiro *Eduardo Dascar *Élcio Romar *Élcio Sodré *Enzo Dannemann *Enzo Nogueira *Evie Saide *Fábio Azevedo *Fábio Lucindo *Fábio Moura *Fábio Tomasini *Fernanda Bullara *Fernando Mendonça *Fernando Lopes *Flávia Saddy *Flora Paulita *Gabriela Milani *Gilberto Baroli *Gilmara Sanches *Giulia de Brito *Giulia Nadruz *Guilherme Briggs *Guilherme Lopes *Glauco Marques *Gutemberg Barros *Hélio Ribeiro *Hermes Baroli *Hércules Franco *Hugo Myara *Izabel Lira *João Cappelli *João Victor Granja *José Santa Cruz *José Santanna *Júlio Chaves *Jussara Marques *Letícia Quinto *Lorenzo Tarantelli *Luciana Baroli *Luisa Palomanes *Luiz Antônio Lobue *Luiza Porto *Maíra Paris *Manolo Rey *Marcelo Campos *Marcelo Pissardini *Marcelo Salsicha Caodaglio *Marco Aurélio Campos *Marcos Souza *Mariana Dondi *Mariana Evangelista *Mariana Mirabetti *Mariana Torres *Mariangela Cantú *Mário Cardoso *Mário Tupinambá *Marisa Leal *Mauro Castro *Mauro Ramos *Natali Pazete *Pedro Alcântara *Philippe Maia *Raquel Carlotti *Reginaldo Primo *Rodrigo Andreatto *Rodrigo Miallaret *Rodrigo Oliveira *Ronaldo Júlio *Sarito Rodrigues *Saulo Vasconcelos *Sérgio Cantú *Sérgio Corcetti *Sérgio Fortuna *Shallana Costa *Sílvia Suzy *Sílvio Giraldi *Suzete Piloto *Sylvia Salustti *Taís Feijó *Tatiane Keplmair *Théo Salomão *Thiago Longo *Thiago Zambrano *Vágner Santos *Vânia Alexandre *Victor Hugo Fernandes *Vinícius Barros *Wagner Follare *Walter Cruz *Wendel Bezerra ;Créditos da dublagem brasileira *Estúdio e edição: TV Group Digital Brasil e Visom Digital *Direção: Sérgio Cantú e Fábio Azevedo *Tradução e adaptação: Sérgio Cantú *Mixagem: *Áudiodescrição narrada: *Direção de audiodescrição: Robson Kumode *Direção e gerência criativa: Dublagem em português produzida por "Disney Character Voices International Inc." Produção Desenvolvimento Em outubro de 2014, a Marvel anunciou uma sequência em duas partes de Vingadores: Era de Ultron, intitulada Vingadores: Guerra Infinita. A parte 1 estava programada para ser lançada em 4 de maio de 2018, com a parte 2 prevista para 3 de maio de 2019. Em abril de 2015, Marvel anunciou que Anthony e Joe Russo dirigiriam as duas partes de Vingadores: Guerra Infinita, com as filmagens previstas para começarem em 2016. No mesmo mês, Kevin Feige disse que os filmes seriam dois filmes distintos "por eles ter esses elementos compartilhados, parecia apropriado subtitular os filmes desse jeito. Mas eu não chamaria isso de uma história que é cortada pela metade. Eu diria que serão dois filmes distintos." Em maio de 2015, Christopher Markus e Stephen McFelly assinaram para escreverem os roteiros de ambas as partes do filme. Um ano depois, os Russo revelaram que estariam renomeando os dois filmes, para remover ainda mais o equívoco de que os filmes seriam um extenso filme dividido em dois, com Joe afirmando: "A intenção é que a gente mude esses títulos, só ainda não pensamos nos novos." Em julho de 2016, a Marvel revelou que os títulos dos filmes foram encurtados para Avengers: Infinity War e Avengers 4 (o título real era mantido em segredo até o lançamento do primeiro trailer, em dezembro de 2018). Filmagens As filmagens começaram em 10 de agosto de 2017, sob o título de produção Mary Lou, no Pinewood Atlanta Studios no Condado de Fayette, Geórgia, com Trent Opaloch como diretor de fotografia. No mesmo mês, as filmagens ocorreram na Ribanceira, área da baixa de Atlanta, perto da estação Five Points, Metrô de Atlanta, e no Parque Piedmont. Filmagens adicionais ocorreram na Escócia a partir de fevereiro de 2017. As filmagens adicionais, ocorreram em Edimburgo, Glasgow e as Terras Altas da Escócia, em Julho de 2018. Música Ver artigo principal: Vingadores: Ultimato (trilha sonora) Em junho de 2016, Alan Silvestri, que compôs a trilha sonora do primeiro filme da saga dos Vingadores, foi confirmado para voltar a trabalhar em Infinity War e na sua sequência. Silvestri está agendado para começar a gravar sua trilha em janeiro de 2018. No início de março, Silvestri começou a gravar e editar a trilha sonora de Vingadores, terminando algum tempo depois. Crítica No agregador de críticas Rotten Tomatoes, o filme possui 94% de aprovação, com base em 477 críticas, com uma classificação média de 8,29 / 10. O consenso crítico do site diz: "Emocionante, divertido e emocionalmente impactante, Avengers: Endgame faz o que for preciso para entregar um final satisfatório à épica Saga do Infinito da Marvel". Galeria Vídeos Trailer Vingadores ULTIMATO - 25 de abril nos cinemas Cenas Inéditas Vingadores Ultimato, 25 de Abril nos cinemas. Vingadores Ultimato – Trailer legendado, 25 de Abril nos Cinemas. VINGADORES ULTIMATO (Dublado) - Trailer Pré-Venda Disponível - Vingadores Ultimato, 25 de abril nos cinemas Vingadores Ultimato - Quinta-feira nos cinemas. É o Fim Curiosidades * É o filme mais longo do Universo Cinematográfico da Marvel atualizado, com duração de aproximadamente 181 minutos, e o filme mais longo da Disney até o momento. * Este é o primeiro filme do Universo Cinematográfico da Marvel a não incluir uma cena pós-créditos. ** Também é o terceiro filme da franquia a não ter uma cena pós-créditos após os créditos finais, sendo os outros dois O Incrível Hulk e Vingadores: Era de Ultron. * Este filme apresenta a última participação especial de Stan Lee, terminando assim as aparições de seu personagem, "O Vigia Informante". * Os escritores confirmaram que sacrificar um ente querido pela Joia da Alma é um acordo permanente. Você não pode recuperar a alma que trocou pela joia, mesmo que a devolva a Vomir (o que força outro sacrifício). É por isso que Hulk não conseguiu trazer a Viúva Negra de volta à sua linha do tempo, já que nem o poder combinado de seis Joias do Infinito pode substituir as regras da Joia da Alma. * As histórias dos Vingadores originais terminam neste filme. Com o Homem de Ferro e a Viúva Negra mortos, o Capitão América se aposentando e passando seu manto, e Banner tendo feito as pazes com o Hulk. * As histórias de Máquina de Combate, Feiticeira Escarlate, Falcão, Homem-Aranha, Homem-Formiga, Senhor das Estrelas, Rocket, Gamora, Drax, Mantis, Groot, Soldado Invernal, Vespa, Capitã Marvel, Pantera Negra, Doutor Estranho, Thor e Gavião Arqueiro ainda continuam. * O canal do YouTube "How it Should had Ended" trouxe um interessante enredo ao esquema de viagens no tempo. Os Vingadores poderiam simplesmente voltar no tempo antes de Thanos destruir as Joias do Infinito e matá-lo por elas. ** No entanto, é possível que eles não quisessem condenar essa realidade à remoção permanente de metade do universo, pois não havia como os Vingadores desse universo saberem onde estavam as joias, a menos que as versões atuais deixassem as joias para eles para usar em sua realidade. * Este filme enfoca o multiverso, um conceito introduzido pela primeira vez no Universo Cinematográfico da Marvel por Agentes da S.H.I.E.L.D., no episódio da quinta temporada, "Opção Dois". ** Como resultado dos eventos deste filme, existem mais três linhas do tempo / realidades distintas do Universo Cinematográfico da Marvel. *** O primeiro em 2012, depois de Os Vingadores. Loki escapou com o Tesseract, ao invés de ir para Asgard junto com ele e Thor. Isso deixou a Bifrost sem reparo e deixou Thor preso na Terra (como Odin teve que canalizar energia escura para enviar Thor para lá). Como resultado, todos os Nove Reinos permaneceram em caos sem os Asgardianos para reprimir a violência. **** Isso também altera os eventos de Thor: O Mundo Sombrio, pois Thor teria permanecido na Terra com Jane e, portanto, a teria impedido de encontrar o Éter durante a convergência. Como resultado, os Elfos Negros não teriam acordado de seu sono e permaneceriam em estase. **** Sem os eventos de Thor: Ragnarok para ajudar Thor a descobrir que seus poderes não vieram de Mjölnir, ele não teria encontrado força e confiança para lutar corpo a corpo e invocar relâmpagos à vontade. ***** Hulk também ainda estaria preso em Sakaar e Thor não teria encontrado os Guardiões da Galáxia e viajado para pegar o Rompe-Tormentas. **** Como o Éter não teria sido encontrado e entregue ao Colecionador, isso deixaria Thanos inconsciente de seu esconderijo no Mundo das Trevas. É muito provável que o Titã Louco não tenha sido capaz de encontrá-lo, pois ele passou séculos procurando as Joias do Infinito e só conseguiu localizar a Joia da Mente antes que ela fosse perdida para S.H.I.E.L.D./HYRDA após a Batalha de Nova York. *** O segundo é em 2014, no início de Guardiões da Galáxia. Thanos e suas forças viajaram para a linha do tempo / universo original em 2023 e foram apagados da existência. Isso, portanto, deixa Ronan com pouca preocupação com o orbe que segura a Joiaa do Poder, já que Thanos não está por perto para cumprir sua promessa. Provavelmente também resultaria na formação dos Guardiões da Galáxia; deixando o destino de Groot, Rocket e Drax desconhecido. ***** É muito improvável que os eventos de Vingadores: Era de Ultron tenham sido alterados, pois Tony não saberia que a visão de seu pior medo dos Chitauri retornando em uma força maior não seria possível. ****** Consequentemente, Thanos não existiria neste universo, e isso impediria que o Visão fosse destruido pela Joia da Mente. Portanto, deixando a Terra ainda sob controle ***** Essa linha do tempo teria mantido os Vingadores fragmentados após os eventos de Capitão América: Guerra Civil, pois não havia ameaça no nível do apocalipse para reuni-los novamente. *** O terceiro é a década de 1940, depois de Capitão América: O Primeiro Vingador, quando o Capitão decidiu voltar no tempo e viver sua vida com seu amor Peggy Carter antes de retornar à linha do tempo original momentos depois que ele saiu originalmente. Categoria:Filmes Categoria:Filmes Live-Action Categoria:Filmes de 2019 Categoria:Filmes baseados em livros Categoria:Continuações de Filmes Categoria:Marvel Comics Categoria:Os Vingadores Categoria:Filmes do universo cinematográfico da Marvel Categoria:Universo Cinematográfico da Marvel